disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baymax/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Baymax in television and motion picture productions. Teaser Trailer Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png|Diagram of Baymax's battle gear on Hiro's laptop. Baymax-BH6.png baymax_armor_design.png hr_Big_Hero_6_5.jpg Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png Hr Big Hero 6 6.jpg Hiro-baymax BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg|He flexes his muscles. baymax_trailer_end.png|Baymax observing the soccer ball after his armor pops off. big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg|He chases after it. ''Big Hero 6 Big-Hero-6-44.png|Baymax activates. Hiro Tadashi Baymax.jpg|Tadashi introduces Baymax. Big-Hero-6-46.png|"Have a lollipop." Meetbaymax.jpg Big-Hero-6-29.png|"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax You've fallen.jpg|"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" BaymaxEmotions.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Big-Hero-6-30.png|"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Youhavefallen.png|"You have fallen." Don'tscanme.png|Baymax scans Hiro Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 7.png|"Diagnosis: puberty." Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png Big Hero 6 Still 2014 .jpg Baymax walking across the street .jpg|Crossing the street Baymax Arrive In Destination.png Baymax Face.png Baymax Stuck In Window.png Baymax Flat.png Big-Hero-6-22.png Hiroandbaymaxrunningfrommicrobots.jpg Big-Hero-6-9.png|Baymax being squeezed through a narrow passageway Big-Hero-6-62.png Baymax stuck .jpg|Stuck in a window Big-Hero-6-15.png|Baymax catches Hiro as they fall Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Big-Hero-6-12.png|Baymax deflating Big-Hero-6-4.png Big-Hero-6-48.png|"Low battery." Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|"We jumped out a window..." Big-Hero-6-18.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Big-Hero-6-20.png Baymax Deflated .jpg|"Weeeee!" BaymaxpettingCat.png|"Hairy baby!" BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|"There, there." Cass-watching-television.png HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scans Baymax in preparation for upgrades Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro: "Now let's take care of this." Baymax's-first-armor.png|Baymax's first armor Big-Hero-6-69.png Big-Hero-6-68.png|Knifehand Baymax snack .jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png bhalalalala.png|"Bhalalalala!" Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg|"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones." Big-Hero-6-35.png|"I also know karate." Hiro and team underwater .jpg|Baymax brings the others back to the surface Heathcliff_and_Baymax.jpg|Baymax fist-bumps Heathcliff It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png|Baymax warming up the others Baymax Yokai scan .jpg BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg BH6Teamscaned.png Baymaxwithbutterfly.png|Baymax 2.0 Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Big-Hero-6-71.png ff_disney5_f.jpg Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Icannotbesick.png Baymax destructive.jpg Teameffort.jpg Go Go scolding .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Yokailooksback.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png Baymax'sdetacablefist.png DamagedBaymaxwithHiro.png BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg|Baymax reunites with Hiro after being rebuilt by him Big hero 6 finale .jpg Big Hero 6: The Series Season One Baymax Returns 46.png Baymax Returns 24.png|"Hello Hiro."'' Baymax Returns 23.png Baymax Returns 37.jpg Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 35.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 22.jpg Baymax-Returns-7.png|''"Electricity. May cause severe burns."'' Baymax-Returns-21.png Baymax-Returns-22.png Issue 188 5.png BH6 - Meet the Team 25.png Big Roommates 7.png Baymax-Returns-1.png Big Roommates 8.png Baymax-Returns-3.png|Giving Honey a hug Baymax-Returns-2.png Baymax-Returns-9.png BH6-The-Series-12.jpg|''"I suggest you back away."'' BH6-The-Series-4.jpg|Egg on his face BH6-The-Series-15.jpg BH6-The-Series-22.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg Baymax-Returns-6.png|''"Bhalalalala!"'' Fred's Bro-Tillion 21.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 22.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 23.png BH6 - Meet the Team 3.png|Dancing the robot Baymax-Returns-4.png BH6 - Meet the Team 5.png|Letting out some air at a party BH6 - Meet the Team 21.png BH6-The-Series-7.jpg BH6-The-Series-8.jpg BH6-The-Series-10.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 16.png|Saving Wasabi Fred's Bro-Tillion 17.png Baymax-Returns-10.png BH6 - Meet the Team 2.png|''"Would you like a hug?"'' Food Fight 19.png Food Fight 50.png Food Fight 8.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 7.png Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 14.png|Talking to a tree Muirahara Woods 21.png Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 9.png BH6 - Meet the Team 8.png BH6 - Meet the Team 1.png Failure Mode 14.png|''"This man was in a terrible accident."'' BH6 The Series 25.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 58.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 23.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 26.png BH6 The Series 26.png|Petting Mochi Aunt Cass Goes Out 19.jpg The Impatient Patient 11.png The Impatient Patient 2.jpg BH6 The Series 27.png The Impatient Patient 9.png The Impatient Patient 14.png The Impatient Patient 1.jpg|Caring for Hiro Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 5.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 18.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 9.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 10.png Killer Apps 18.jpg Killer Apps 2.png Killer Apps 12.png Small Hiro One 15.png Kentucky Kaiju 15.png BH6 The Series 35.png Rivalry Weak 1.jpg Fran Fiction 6.png|Chibi Baymax (Red Panda) Fran Fiction 16.png Fan Friction 31.png|Overdrive Mode Baymax Fan Friction 34.png Mini-Max 7.png Mini-Max 9.png Mini-Max 11.png Big Problem 2.jpg Overdrive Mode Returns.jpeg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg Big Problem 26.png Big Problem 27.png Steamer's Revenge 14.jpg Steamer's Revenge 1.png Steamer's Revenge 2.png Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png Steamer's Revenge 4.png The Bot Fighter 12.jpg The Bot Fighter 13.jpg The Bot Fighter 16.jpg Obake yashiki Big hero 6 Halloween .jpeg Obake Yashiki 16.jpg|Baymax as a pirate Pirate Baymax.png|Dressed as a pirate Obake Yashiki 1.png Countdown to Catastrophe 24.png Countdown to Catastrophe 25.png Countdown to Catastropher 26.png|''"Would you like a hug?"'' Countdown to Catastrophe 14.jpg Globby hugs big hero 6.jpeg Countdown to Catastropher 36.png Season Two Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout.jpg BH6 TV S2 (8).png BH6 TV S2 (6).png Something's FIshy 1.jpg BH6 TV S2 (3).png Something's Fishy (17).jpg Nega-Globby 1.jpg Nega-Globby 11.png The Fate of Roommates (11).png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png Something Fluffy 10.jpg Lie Detector 9.png Lie Detector 12.png Lie Detector 15.png Lie Detector 22.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 27.png BH6 - The Present.jpg The Present (8).png The Present (13).png The Present (18).png The Present (25).jpg The Present (22).jpg Hiro the Villain (18).jpg Hiro the Villain (17).jpg Major Blast (10).jpg Major Blast (7).jpg Major Blast (8).jpg Miscellaneous Baymax commercial.png Baymaxinshell.png HelloiamBaymax.png|"Hello! I am Baymax." Baymaxlooking.png Baymaxandhiromakingballoonanimals.png HoneyandBaymax.png HiroonBaymaxpose.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png Haunted Mansion - Big Hero 6.png|Baymax in stop-motion, as seen in a Halloween-themed Disney XD station ID Ralph Breaks the Internet 119.png|Baymax in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries